


The Princess's Knight

by sweetchimmymoon



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Costume Parties & Masquerades, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Gay Panic, Knights - Freeform, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:47:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29080329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetchimmymoon/pseuds/sweetchimmymoon
Summary: lol i wrote this for my english class and uploaded it here after a friend's suggestion. just tryna make my royalty au lesbians come to life. anyway, hope u enjoy! don't come for me if there's mistake ahjasajgjjalso i suck at summaries so there's not gonna be one
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	The Princess's Knight

**Author's Note:**

> lol i wrote this for my english class and uploaded it here after a friend's suggestion. just tryna make my royalty au lesbians come to life. anyway, hope u enjoy! don't come for me if there's mistake ahjasajgjj
> 
> also i suck at summaries so there's not gonna be one

The sound of soft footsteps echoed in the spacious bedroom. The maid swiftly opened the luscious curtains and smiled in satisfaction as rays of sunshine lit up the room. “Hey sleepyhead, wake up. You’re going to be tardy for breakfast again,” the maid said. She received no answer, only a slight groan from the sleeping princess. This happens every morning, she thought as she sighed. “Come on Aria, you don’t want to keep your parents waiting!” The maid walked over to the expansive bed and gently shook the girl. Still no response. “You’ve given me no choice,” she said as she smirked. She picked up the soft fabric and snatched it off her, which successfully jolted Aria awake. She rubbed her eyes and stretched her limbs as her eyes adjusted to the bright light in her room. 

“Roni, it was absolutely unnecessary for you to take my blanket-” she paused to yawn “-like that, I was so comfy,” Aria pouted. She spun around to sit at the edge of the bed and slipped on her cozy slippers. 

“Now, now, don’t complain, you’ve got much to do today and there’s no time to waste,” Veronica said as she walked over to Aria. She embraced her in a warm hug and smiled. “Good morning Aria.” 

“Mm, good morning. Today’s the day the princes arrive right? I am so not looking forward to meeting all those boring men,” Aria said. 

“Ugh, I know. They’re all so boorish and greedy. Fortunately, you’ll only have to greet them for only one day,” Veronica said, and Aria nodded in agreement. “Now then, I’ll be heading to the kitchen. I better see you downstairs soon,” she warned playfully. Aria laughed and waved to her. 

Once Veronica left, Aria padded over to her bathroom to begin her morning routine. She picked up her hairbrush and caressed her raven locks. She braided strands of her hair and weaved them into a half up half down updo. After slipping on a casual light pink dress, Aria took one last look in the mirror and she smiled at her lively reflection. 

Aria rushed into the busy kitchen and inhaled the mouth-watering aroma of various meats, bread, and spices. “Good morning everyone! As always, it looks like you’re making delightful masterpieces,” she said with a hearty smile. The chefs and servants smiled back at her and she exited the kitchen with a bow. Aria entered the extensive dining hall to be met with her parents and Veronica sitting at the intricate mahogany table decorated with various foods and silverware. She swiftly sat down next to Veronica, ignoring her mocking gaze. 

“Took you long enough,” the Queen said with a laugh as Aria gave her a sheepish smile. Before Aria could answer, the King cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention. 

“Well, now that you’re here, let’s stop wasting time and dig in on this incredible breakfast,” he announced, practically drooling. Thus, they picked up their silverware and began feasting. 

Aria released a long sigh. This is so boring, I want to get out of here, she thought. She yawned one last time and looked up to see another cocky prince walking up to her, face full of hope and confidence, oblivious to Aria’s obvious disinterest. 

“Greetings, Your Majesty’s. I am Prince Fergus Lockwood of Ethya,” he announced and bowed. The King and Queen bowed their heads with a smile, while Aria reluctantly bowed. The prince showed off his assets and accomplishments, she rolled her eyes and rested her chin on her hand as her mind wandered. 

That tapestry has a hole in it… has no one noticed? The lavenders look dry, I should water them. Those newly recruited knights look a little nervous, I’ll greet them after this, she thought. Then, she froze. Her eyes focused on one of the standing knights on the side of the room. The knight was a tall woman who looked strong and, as hard as it was to admit it, she looked very… captivating. Wow. Her hair looks so fluffy, her teal eyes are deep and beautiful, and she looks confident. Oh dear, her build is so attractive… hold on, she looks like she’s trying to avoid my gaze. Is she blushing? Oh no, she’s probably noticed me ogling her by now- 

“-ia. Aria. Aria!” the Queen called. “So? What do you think?” 

“Huh?” Aria slightly shook her head to clear her mind. “Oh. Unfortunately, I don’t accept. I’m sure your assets are wonderfully great, and your accomplishments are… lengthy. But I’m simply not interested in men like you. I apologize,” she said with a bow. The prince had an offended look on his arrogant face and the Queen’s mouth was open in shock. The King, on the other hand, was stifling his chuckles and closed his wife’s mouth. 

“Are you sure Aria?” the Queen said in a hushed voice. “Try to be more considerate, think about the advantages we could get. Maybe if you get to know him better-” 

“My decision is final, Mother. I’m not interested,” Aria said with a stoic face. The prince stood there speechless as Aria bid him goodbye and invited him to leave. 

“Well, I never!” he huffed. The prince stomped away and left the throne room. Aria sighed as she was finally free and got up out of her seat to stretch in an exaggerated way. When she turned around, she noticed her mother’s slightly exasperated face and her father’s humored one. 

“Aria… how many times must we go over this? You can’t keep declining every prince that comes here!” the Queen exclaimed. 

“But Mom, I’m genuinely not interested in them! They’re all so arrogant, greedy, and boring,” Aria complained. “I’ll never accept the princes that come here, you must know that by now! Please let me make my decision on my own time,” she pleaded. The Queen looked at her husband only to see him chatting away with one of the servants and turned back around to give out a heavy sigh. 

“I’ll cease the activities for two months. Two months only. Is that okay with you?” the Queen asked. 

“Oh Mom, yes! Thank you so much! I appreciate it a lot,” said Aria with a beaming smile. She jumped out of her throne and walked out of the room with a lively skip. The Queen smiled back at her and thought, I hope this doesn’t backfire on me. 

The towering trees casted shadows on Aria’s face as she walked out of the radiant castle garden, carrying an abundance of gardening supplies in her arms. As she turned the corner, she crashed into a tall figure and tumbled back onto the ground, the tools clanking together as they fell. 

“Oh my goodness, I’m terribly sorry! I wasn’t paying attention to my surroundings, I’m so sorry!” a panicked voice said. Aria looked up to see a tall woman looking at her, offering her hand. Is that… the pretty knight from earlier today? Wait, did I just call her pretty? she thought. Aria took her hand and rose from her position on the ground to face the knight. 

“It’s quite alright, I was absent-minded as well. I apologize,” Aria assured as she smiled. She looked at the other woman, gazing into her deep teal eyes with admiration. On the other hand, the knight’s face was red, her ears burning, and she was fidgeting underneath Aria’s gaze. It’s as if time had briefly stopped and a tender aura was surrounding them. The sound of the knight clearing her throat broke Aria’s gaze and she looked down to see that their hands were still connected. The knight followed her eyes and they abruptly dropped their hands to their sides. Aria looked down at the ground while the knight was looking everywhere but Aria. 

“I’m Aria Coventry, although I think you already know who I am. What’s your name?” the princess asked as she looked up at the knight. 

“Um, I’m Evelyn McAllister. I’ve just recently been recruited into the Royal Knights, although it seems I’ve already messed up as a rookie,” she laughs nervously. 

“Like I said, it’s quite alright. Please don’t worry about it!” Aria replied. Her smile is beautiful. What is happening? she thought. “It’s nice to meet you, Evelyn”. 

“Likewise, Your Majesty,” Evelyn replied. 

“Oh please, just call me Aria,” Aria insisted. They mutually smiled. Suddenly, a man’s voice echoed throughout the garden, calling Evelyn’s name. The pair looked to the right and saw a knight standing a few feet away from them, wearing his armor. 

“Sir Harry! I’ll be there right away!” Evelyn exclaimed. “I’m sorry to leave you, Sir Harry has arranged a training session for me today. It was a pleasure talking to you, Princess.” Damn it, I don’t want to leave Aria, I feel so comfortable talking to her, she thought. 

“The pleasure’s mine, Evelyn,” Aria said with a warm smile. 

Oh my goodness, I definitely need to hear her say my name more, Evelyn thought. She reluctantly started to step away until Aria suddenly grabbed her wrist. Evelyn’s eyes widened as she stared at the shorter girl. 

“Wait! Before you go, I wanted to invite you to the masquerade ball my parents are holding tonight. I know you have training, but if you end up having spare time, I would love to see you there,” Aria said hurriedly. “Well, I’m off! Goodbye Evelyn.” Aria turned around with a wave and swiftly left with the tools in her arms. Meanwhile, Evelyn stood in astonishment, her face and ears burning red. How is she so… ethereal? The sun shining on her glowing face, her warm smile, her kind eyes, it’s really affecting me! I need to calm down, she thought. 

“Are you going to stand there forever?” Harry said. 

“AHH! Geez, don’t creep on me like that, you really scared me!” Evelyn shrieked while she clutched her chest. 

Harry chuckled, “Sorry, you seemed very dazed and almost, how do you say it, ‘whipped’. Am I correct?”. 

“Oh my god, never say whipped again, Harry,” Evelyn groaned while she pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. “And for your information, I’m not whipped! Let’s go train already!” she huffed as she stomped away. Harry just looked at her and laughed under his breath, 

“She’s definitely whipped.” 

“So you’re telling me that you’ve already met someone you’re interested in? It’s been a week since your mom called off the suitors!” Veronica questioned. She grabbed the ends of the crimson sash and began to wrap it around Aria’s waist. 

“I know! I’m also surprised but very confused. I mean, I’ve never- ow! That’s a little too tight, Roni.” 

“Oh, sorry”, Veronica said and continued to wrap the sash around and tied it into a bow. 

“Anyways, as I was saying, I’ve never felt this way before. My heart feels like it’s fluttering, I can’t resist smiling, and my guts feel all mushy! Is this normal?” Aria exclaimed. 

“Definitely not. Who is this person that’s making you feel so mushy anyway?” 

“Her name is Evelyn McAllister and she’s one of the Royal Knights,” Aria smiled pridefully. Veronica froze and her mouth fell open in shock. “What? Why are you looking at me like that?” 

“Aria, you’ve fallen in love with a knight?! You do realize that your parents are not going to like that, right?” Veronica exclaimed. 

“Why should my parents have to approve of who I fall in love with? It’s my love life, not theirs. I should be free to choose!” Aria asserted. 

“Unfortunately, you can’t! It’s upsetting, I know, but your parents are in charge of this and you can’t do anything about it.” Veronica stated. 

“But I can! I can convince my parents if I try hard enough! You will help me, right?” Aria pleaded. She clasped her hands together and gazed at the maid with her signature puppy eyes. 

Oh come on, not the puppy eyes. Veronica took a deep breath and sighed, “Fine, but don’t come crying to me if it doesn’t work out. I warned you!” 

“I knew I could count on you, Roni!” the princess giggled. Veronica smiled back at her. 

“So, when are you planning to tell your parents about Evelyn?” she asked. 

“I haven’t thought about that yet, actually. Although, I invited her to the masquerade ball,” Aria said. 

“Of course you did. Well then, we better hurry so you can look all dressed up for your brave and glorious knight,” Veronica teased. 

“Oh, shut up!” Aria laughed, but she couldn’t do anything about the blush resting on her cheeks. 

The grand ballroom was bustling with people dressed in exquisite ensembles; from gorgeous flowing gowns to dazzling suits and finery, topped with intricate and unique masks. The servants are rushing around to refill food stations, and knights are standing guard at each entrance. The extravagant chandeliers hanging from the ceiling bestowed the room with a warm glow and the white roses and tapestries painted the room with elegance. 

The King and Queen were sitting in their thrones, laughing, and watching everyone enjoy the night. The pair adorned elegant outfits with hues of green, gold, and white, and wore glamorous masks. They often struck conversation with other royals or nobles who have come to greet them graciously. However, the princess has yet to arrive and has led the attendees chattering and awaiting her appearance with excitement. To the right side of the ballroom stood Evelyn and Sir Harry, chattering amongst the other Royal Knights. Evelyn was sporting a beautiful navy suit adorned with golden patterns. Her pearly tunic had frilly cuffs and was tucked into black pants with a navy embroidery on the side. She wore black boots that shined in the light and to top it off, a white cravat was worn on her neck. Her royal blue mask had gold accents that complimented her deep teal eyes. 

“So, Evelyn, what brings you to the ball?” one of the knights asked. 

Oh shoot, how do I answer without giving anything away? “Well, I was actually invited by someone,” Evelyn said, smiling nervously. The other knights looked between each other and looked back at the woman with a mocking expression. 

“Oh? And who might this ‘special someone’ be?” the knights chortled as they hit her jokingly. 

“Stop it, you morons,” Harry said while Evelyn covered her laughing face in embarrassment. 

Suddenly, the sound of horns blaring melodically echoed in the ballroom, causing the guests to turn their heads towards the source. Standing at the top of the magnificent marble staircase was the princess, wearing an exquisite garnet red gown that flowed out towards the floor. It was embellished with golden embroidery, deep red lace, and sparkling rubies. The scarlet red mask resting on her face was decorated with gold embroidery and rubies to complement her gown. 

Holding her gown with two hands, Aria descended the marble steps and observed as everyone gradually began bowing in respect. Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Evelyn stared in awe at the beauty radiating off Aria as she descended the stairs. Once she reached the floor, Aria’s eyes searched the audience for a specific fluffy head of hair. When their gazes met, the two gravitated towards each other and met in the middle of the grand ballroom. With each step, the crowd whispered amongst themselves as they watched the two women close the distance. 

Okay Evelyn, you got this. Just relax and go with the flow like Harry said, Evelyn thought. “Hi,” she said and proceeded to bow to the princess. 

“Hello, Evelyn,” Aria smiled and returned the bow. 

“You look ravishing,” Evelyn said as she fidgeted nervously. 

“Thank you, as do you,” Aria replied. “Well, now that we’re here, how about a dance?” 

“A dance? Oh- uh- I- um-, yes. I would love that,” Evelyn stuttered. Wow. “Oh- uh- I- um-”, are you kidding me? I can’t believe I just did that. Get a hold of yourself, Evelyn, she thought. She took a deep breath and offered her left hand to the princess. 

“I don’t mean to ruin the moment, but I must admit I’ve never danced with someone before, please excuse my clumsiness,” she said. 

Aria took her hand and laughed, “Don’t worry, you’re excused.” Aria gently grabbed Evelyn’s right hand to rest around her waist. She then clutched the knight’s left hand and took one step forward, closing the distance between the two. Evelyn’s face immediately bloomed red, which Aria took note of as she stifled a giggle. 

Oh my god, she’s so close! Evelyn took another deep breath, calming her nerves. She gripped Aria’s waist and began to move her legs in sync with the other woman’s. As they swayed to the waltz, Evelyn glanced into Aria’s warm, obsidian eyes and felt at ease. The more they danced, the more the surrounding audience tuned out of their heads, with feelings of tranquility and giddiness blooming instead. After several rounds of partaking in waltzes, the pair had grown tired of constantly moving their feet and vowed for a break. They laughed as they stumbled over to chairs at one side of the room, still lively from the waltz. 

“Just how many times did we dance?” Aria chuckled as she collapsed onto a chair with a thud. 

“I’ve lost count at this point,” Evelyn replied. “Is it just me or are you burning up as well?” she asked as she desperately fanned herself. Aria nodded her head in agreement. 

“We should go outside to cool down,” she announced. The princess rose from the chair, clutched Evelyn’s hand, and strutted out of the ballroom. They walked onto a balcony facing the vast mountainside and leaned against the balustrade. Evelyn lifted her head to watch as the stars twinkled in the dark night and sighed in amazement. 

“Wow, the stars are absolutely beautiful. I can’t get my eyes off of them,” the knight said. Aria giggled at Evelyn’s fixation of the twinkling hot balls of gas. 

“Yeah, they’re stunning,” Aria said with a smile as she looked at Evelyn. The knight turned her head to look down at Aria’s glowing smile and felt her heart grow so warm, she thought she was going to burst. The two stayed on the balcony for the rest of the night, exchanging laughs and light-hearted conversation. Once the ball concluded, the knight and the princess bid their goodbyes and retreated to their slumbers with tender hearts, flushed cheeks, and wide smiles. That night, Evelyn went to sleep with the widest smile she’s ever had. Her busy thoughts that usually kept her awake had disappeared and been replaced with a warm feeling overflowing in her chest. 

The next morning, Aria had woken up with ease. She sat up, pushed her snug covers away, and got out of bed to stretch. She faintly heard the chirping of birds and trudged over to her windowsill. Rays of sunshine and the sound of wildlife entered the room as Aria opened her window. She took a deep breath and smiled as she watched the colourful singing birds roam around the trees. What a beautiful morning, she thought. As she leaned on the ledge, her mind wandered to the previous night’s events. Images of her and Evelyn dancing, laughing, smuggling sweets from the kitchen, and viewing the stars from the balcony flashed across her mind. The sound of someone chortling quietly startled Aria and she let out a gasp. 

“Roni! I didn’t hear you enter,” she said. 

“That’s because you were weirdly smiling and gazing out your window. What were you doing anyway?” Veronica asked. 

Aria sighed contently and looked into Veronica’s eyes with a lovestruck face. 

“Oh gross, you’re all sappy. Let me guess, you were thinking about your magical evening with your precious knight with rainbows and sparkles and the whole shebang,” Veronica joked. Aria smiled even wider, and Veronica’s eyes widened. “Oh my gosh, that actually happened. Did your parents see you two? Did they say anything?” She walked over to Aria’s bed and settled on the ruffled covers. She patted a spot beside her, signaling Aria to sit. 

“Weirdly enough, they noticed us and said nothing! Now that I think about it, Evelyn’s outfit looked similar to a prince’s, so maybe they assumed a prince was with me,” Aria replied. 

“What are you going to do now? It’s not like you can hide that she’s not a prince. What if your parents ask about her?” Veronica asked. 

“Then I’ll just have to tell them the truth. It certainly won’t be easy, but I’ve got no choice,” Aria said. Veronica sighed heavily and looked at Aria with slight pity, while Aria sat in silence. 

“You know what, let’s forget about your parents for now. I want you to tell me all about what you did last night. Tell me everything!” Veronica emphasized. She gave a slight smile as she noticed Aria’s eyes light up. They turned towards each other and Veronica tuned in as Aria re-enacted the previous night’s events and explained every lovely detail with a sparkle in her eyes. 

“Aria, who was that lovely prince you were with last night? You two seemed to get along very well.” the Queen asked. The royal family were seated at the grand dining table, indulging on their lunch. Aria was about to take a bite of her potatoes until she froze at her mother’s question. The princess glanced down at her plate and nervously cleared her throat. 

Here goes nothing. “Well, mom, I actually have something to tell you. The person I was with at the ball isn’t a prince,” Aria reluctantly said, “She’s a knight.” There was a moment of complete silence and the Queen’s face was as shocked as it could ever be. The King, on the other hand, was still chewing on his food but warily listening. 

“I’m sorry, did you just say she’s a knight? Are you sure?” the Queen questioned. 

“Yes mom, she’s one of the Royal Knights at our palace. She’s such an amazing person; she’s kind, respectful, goofy, humble, strong, and oh so attractive. I can’t help but fall in love with her, you must understand this,” Aria pleaded. 

“Aria, you’re a princess! You cannot fall in love with a knight, are you not thinking about your future as Queen?” 

“Of course I am, Mom, but Evelyn has nothing to do with my future as the next ruler! Can’t I have the freedom to choose who to love?” 

“Certainly, sweetheart, but marrying a prince would benefit us and the kingdom much more than a simple knight!” 

“Mom, I can’t stand princes. Every single one I’ve met is greedy, boorish, arrogant, and disrespectful. I could never have a pleasant future with one of those men.” 

The Queen sighed heavily in exasperation and whipped her head to face the man sitting at the end of the table. “William, can you please stop stuffing your face and contribute to this conversation?” the Queen huffed. 

“What is there to contribute to? Aria’s fallen in love with a knight, it’s that simple. There’s nothing we can do about it. Besides, we’ve both witnessed how she’s declined every single prince who ventured here,” he said. “All we can do right now is trust in our daughter to make positive decisions for the future, and for us to support her.” The King returned to his feasting. Meanwhile, Aria stared at him in shock, yet she felt her heart start to warm up to her father’s words. She then looked at her mother across the table, analyzing her silent behaviour. The Queen sat in silence, deep in thought. 

“You’re right, we can’t control every aspect of your life. Nevertheless, I do expect you to make the right choices for your own good and the well-being of the kingdom,” she sighed once more, “I’ll support you along the way. I’d much rather have you be happy and in love than be forced with someone you don’t even like.” 

Aria looked at her mother with sparkling eyes and squealed, “Thank you, thank you, thank you! You have no idea how much this means to me, mom! I’ll do my best to live up to your expectations!” The Queen looked at her with loving eyes and smiled warmly. 

“What did you say this knight’s name was again?” the Queen asked. 

“Evelyn. Evelyn McAllister,” Aria replied. 

“When will you introduce Evelyn to us? From what you’ve gushed about, she seems like a splendid person,” she said with a smile. 

“Well, I actually have a surprise for you. I was hoping we’d conclude our conversation like this, so I asked Veronica to do me a favour.” Aria rose from her seat and walked over to the dining room doors. She grabbed the handles and pulled them towards herself to reveal two figures. Standing right outside of the room was Evelyn, who Veronica delivered. Aria stepped over to Evelyn, took her hand, and turned around to face her parents. They walked closer to the King and Queen and the knight took a deep bow. They both looked at her with surprised faces. 

She lifted her face and said with a wide smile, “Hello, Your Majesties. I’m Evelyn.”


End file.
